


Arthur was right

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur and Merlin share a quiet moment
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #403:Random Dialogue 2





	Arthur was right

Even though he knew that Arthur didn't like it too much, Merlin played with the ends of Arthur's hair. They were curled up on the couch in front of their admittedly fake fireplace and just did nothing. It had been a hectic year with Arthur's return and Merlin trying to get him through the troubles of finding his way through an entirely changed world. Both of them were exhausted.

"I miss moments like this more than anything." Arthur leaned back into Merlin even more, entwined their fingers and closed his eyes.

"I know." How often had he sat somewhere and thought he wanted to share this moment with Arthur. Just that...Arthur hadn't been there. And now he was back and they didn't get to breathe for months now. This was nice.

"Remember the times we sat in my chambers, in front of the fireplace, under some furs or blankets on a cold winder night?"

Merlin just nodded and knew that Arthur felt it.

"It's odd not being king anymore."

They had been through this discussion so many times that Merlin just made an vague sound.

"But it's also nice. No more responsibility for anyone but myself." Arthur pressed a little kiss on the back of Merlin's hand.

Usually, Merlin would have objected and told him that they all had a responsibility towards others, but not tonight. He knew from talking through endless nights that Arthur not only needed to find out how the modern world worked, but had to find a new meaning as he had been brought up to rule a realm and now didn't get to.

"You know what's even nicer?"

"Hm?" Merlin tried to hold back a smile. Usually, when Arthur asked a question like that, something amusing followed.

"This couch is a lot more comfy than anything we had in Camelot."

Now Merlin laughed. Arthur was right.


End file.
